ASL Drabbles
by LeuieFaye
Summary: A different sets of brotherly situation of Ace, Sabo and Luffy. AU drabbles and other extra stories!
1. Bonds

Hi! Me again...I know I know I should be doing my other fics but...ahh...yeah...my brain stopped then it restarted then voila! I'm writing everything I could write so ahmm...this is a different AU drabbles of ASL brothers so please leave a review and enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Feels are everywhere when Odacchi did something so sudden…*cries*

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

**Title: **Bonds

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Family

**Characters: **Ace, Sabo, Luffy

**Summary:**

* * *

You think the dead we loved ever truly leave us? You think we don't recall them more clearly than ever in times of great trouble?

_Look at me!_

Luffy looked up the sky and roared in excitement, this is the day he'd been waiting for three years and now as the last one of the three he wanted it to be memorable. He had said his goodbye's to the Mountain Bandits who took him in even noting the crying faces of Dogra and Magra, Dadan too but she keeps denying it. He decided to set sail in Windmill Village since he wanted to see the people there especially Makino for the last time, he took a small rowing boat and finally gone away from Dawn Island.

"First is Sabo, then Ace and now I'm the last!" He grinned then he staggered when the ocean bulged and something big emerged from it; it was the Sea Coastal Monster who ate Shanks left arm.

"Wow…I didn't think that you will see me off…well then let me repay you of what you did to Shanks last ten years!" He took his stance and stretched his right arm. _**Look at me, Sabo! **_"Gomu Gomu no…Pistol!" He shouted and threw his signature punch square on the Sea Monster's jaw, knocking it out. He's going to be the best as the last…he will be the next King of Pirates!

_**Neh…Sabo, you're looking down here right? You know I really miss you, Ace too misses you and I miss him too. I promise Sabo…I'll be the man who will get the most freedom…just like you wanted ever since…I'll be free for you so keep an eye on me, Big Brother!**_

_Look at me!_

He's so weak…he can't save anyone…not even his comrades…not even his friends…and not even his big brother. Luffy sniffled and gritted his teeth, trying hard not to shed his big tears…Ace wouldn't like to see him like this, he'll tease him again for being a crybaby…He snorted and lowered his head…Ace will smack him for being annoying…He gasped and curled like a ball…He's making his big brother worried on him…tears started to drop…big tears of a young man in pain…Luffy lost it and howled his cries to the heavens.

Ace is dead. The last big brother he has is dead. Will never be there for him, will never come back to him. He cried and cried until he broke his voice box but as he indulged himself in his self-pity and self-blaming, a pat on his head stopped him from his crying and he looked up to see an apparition.

"I will never die Luffy." It was his big brother, Ace, smiling down at him while gently patting his head.

Luffy curled his lips in attempt to stop his cries, "Yes…yes you did. You promised that you will never die! But you did!" He whined and his tears rolled down his face.

"Death is part of Life, Luffy. A man truly dies when he is…forgotten…" Ace leveled his gaze onto him and smiled fondly. "Did you forget me, Luffy?"

Luffy looked astonished, "No."

"Did you forget Sabo?" he asked again.

"No."

"Are we really dead to you now?" Ace cupped his little brother's face.

Luffy shook his head, "No!" His tears continued to flow down.

"Then stand up and stop your whining…remember that your friends are waiting for you. And don't worry from now on I'll be always by your side." Ace hugged Luffy, letting the young D feel his brotherly presence once more.

"Thank you Ace…and I'm sorry…I'll be stronger to protect my friends." Luffy smiled, letting his tears flow and feel the ghostly hug of his big brother. "Look after me."

* * *

_Look at me!_

Ace waved for the last time that very special day to Luffy, it was the day that he will sail the vast seas of the World and become great and known for who he is and not because where he came from or related to whom.

_**Look at me Luffy! I'll be the greatest!**_

Though it saddened him to leave his one and only brother he knows that Luffy will be okay as long as he's with Dadan and Makino's guiding him as much as possible, it's hard to leave but it's for the best.

He'd gone in many adventures, met his comrades, met some formidable foes, got the strangest things and treasures, he laughed and fought but there's no other person in the World who could melt his stubborn heart but his brothers yet this man, this giant man in front of him melted it and thrust out his hand to him.

"_**Become my son!"**_

Absurd yes, but he had live his life to the fullest and he will tell it to the World, to Sabo…especially to Luffy, he'll be delighted and will listen tentatively. And maybe they could meet in the summit and the Heaven and Ocean will decide their fate.

_Thank you for loving me!_

He promised that he'll never die but somehow he didn't regret breaking it as long as he could save his little brother…he's glad actually, hearing his family and his brother spouting such meaningful words that go nonsense to other people.

"**Ace, you are my Son!"**

"**Ace! I am your little brother!"**

"I will not shout, I will not push them away…I'll accept my fate…I'll accept whatever happens…if I deny them…it will be a disgrace to them…I will fight if I have to because I never imagined that…I wanted to fight…for this worthless life I have."

He never thought that his life worth so much it hurts to admit, but for him it's nothing compared to the life his little brother has…he knows his Pops will die…he could feel it and he knows he couldn't stop the Old Man from dying but his little brother deserves more…that's why…he will protect him with his life.

"**Thank you…for loving me."**

He mean it…every bit of it.

* * *

_Look at me!_

Sabo gathered his courage in breathe in and breathe out and remembered the tear stricken face of his little brother who taught he had died ten years ago. He smiled sadly and was disappointed that he never received any punch or any compensation of what he did those empty years of him gone and away from them.

Luffy is still Luffy.

He stepped out to the coliseum, his disguise hiding him from everyone's view. This time he will get the thing Luffy wanted, he will carry his brother's will…Ace's will. That is why he will fight to the fullest and gain Ace's Flame-Flame fruit.

_**Look at me Ace!**_

_This bond we have will never break!_

This is the bond he shared with Ace and Luffy…the bond Ace spoke and they had agreed on that day the three of them became brothers. Sabo ate the Devil's Fruit and turned his body into a burst of fire.

"Ace I will use your power!" He clenched his fist and thrust it out. "Fire Fist!"

"_Did you know that if you exchange drinks, then you become brothers?" Ace poured the sake on the three cups on the half trunk. "When we become pirates, we may not be able to end up on the same crew…but the bond of brotherhood we share will never die. From now on until the end, we are now…brothers!"_

Sabo raised his share of cup of sake while the other two remained on the box near Ace's tomb, and gulped it, raising it again up to the sky.

"Look after us, Ace!"

I will take care of our little brother from now on so rest assured.

* * *

I got stressed because of that damn traffic jam! I have eyebags...


	2. She has Brothers

Luffy has been going in a harem situation this last chapters…he's just too cute maybe cuter if he's a girl.

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

**Title: **She has brothers

**Genre: **Humor

**Characters: **Ace, Luffy, Sabo, Straw-hat Crew, Law

**Summary:**

Law wanted to court little Luffy but her friends wouldn't let him, why? The Straw-hats will tell him.

* * *

~A.S.L…~

Law had been observing a certain girl with straw-hat this past few weeks, no he's not a stalker…hmm…let's just that he's…an Admirer…yeah a secret admirer since he's a good friend of this straw-hatted girl so he consider himself an admirer of her.

"Torao! Earth to you!" The straw-hatted girl called him with her ever innocent voice.

"What is it, Luffy-ya?" He asked with his usual deadpanned voice and expression.

"I said I'll grab some snacks want to get something?" She asked again blinking her large doe eyes to him.

"Anything will do except sandwich." He smiled.

"You're really weird, sandwich is delicious you know!" Luffy curled her lips, looking at him in that 'you're-really-weird stare' of hers. "Well, I'll go get some them!"

His eyes followed her statue as she run towards the canteen of the school building, noting how good a skirt to her.

"Hai, hai. Torao you should stop staring at her like that." A certain money and tangerine-loving girl sat across from him on the waiting table under a Nara tree.

"Her? What do you mean?" He avoided looking at Nami with his usual expression.

A laughed made him turn to his right only to see Luffy's other friends, "Don't deny it Law, you're pretty obvious you know." Usopp smiled in a sly way to him.

"It wouldn't be good for you actually." Zoro said with a shudder remembering something he shouldn't have.

"Luffy-chan is pretty cute, we know that but…I pray for your safety." Sanji stated, getting his cigarette but hid it again since it's against the school policy.

"Aw! They're right Bro! Ruffy-sis is prohibited to any guy!" Franky exclaimed and did his awkward pose.

"Ara…Luffy have many admirers don't you think Nami, though if I were you I would think twice." Robin calmly said with a smile.

"It's good to be so young, Yohohohohoho!" Brook laughed. "But I'd rather not break my bones! Yohohohohoho!"

"Sickness is everywhere and pain is inevitable…" Chopper shook his head slowly and sighed.

"What are you saying guys? Does Luffy-ya have a lover?" Law asked nervously.

"No." They said in unison. "She has brothers." Nami finished looking at the gaping Law in front of her. It will not be long for those two overprotective brothers of Luffy to find out about Law and she just prays that he'll come out alive, Zoro and Sanji managed though but the others almost died in fright and maybe he could too.

"Torao!" Speaking of the DEMONS (not devils…it just doesn't fit for them), here they are walking alongside their little sister in between them.

"Luffy…ya…" Law said in a sweat looking at the two figures staring at him like a predator.

"Who's he, Luffy?" A curly haired blonde man in her left asked his sister putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah…introduce your **friend **to us." Law gulped when the blacked haired man with freckles emphasized the word 'friend'…a clear declaration.

_**Don't dare taint, touch or even court our little sister or your life is screwed.**_

Now he knows what they are talking about.

"He's Torao!" Luffy stopped. "Eh? Where are you going?"

"Oh…yeah…I think I forgot something in the Science lab…bye…" And he's gone.

"He's really weird." Luffy pouted.

"Lu, quit disturbing other people when they are working, let him be." Ace smirked in a 'very' innocent way then he snatched the bag of food from Luffy.

"Meany Ace! That's mine!" Luffy chased her brother.

"Sabo Catch!" Ace threw the bag to Sabo and they started a game of tag.

"They're unbelievable…"Usopp commented.

"Talk about scary?" Robin laughed heartily.

"I wouldn't be surprise if Luffy's wouldn't have any lover." Nami shook her head.

They all agreed though they would do the same since Luffy is just plain naïve to be on an intimate stage. Well she has her brothers so they will not bother to intervene unless necessary.

* * *

Real short right? oh well...


	3. Secret Base

Love music…love singing…but man Musika just doesn't like to cooperate with me! I suck when it comes to singing…why?Oooohhhh…by the way if you know the Secret base of Scandal then you'll understand why.

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing in anime just my crazy imaginative brain._

* * *

**Title: **Secret Base

**Genre: **Friendship, Family

**Characters: **Ace, Sabo, Luffy, Dadan

**Summary:**

Years may have passed but that place they'd build was still there…nostalgically waiting its occupants to come home one day. But today only one managed to come back but it's okay as long as one them never forgot.

* * *

~3D.2Y~

Dadan took another swig of sake in a bottle in hand; she walked with ease inside the familiar of Mt. Corvo. Her gray-white curly hair swayed with the wind inside the forest, her old features so visible in her face still held the scary scowl but with a hint fondness with it. She had forgotten her age a long time ago, well she couldn't careless it's not like its important right? She chuckled to herself and drank her sake, taking slow step in a familiar path she would take this time of year. She needed the alcohol to warm her body since it's the second week of October, the 14th, the day when everything changed to the whole world.

So much have gone as time went by, Garp died peacefully, he was killed by a skilled rookie pirate but he didn't let the pirate escape and killed the famous pirate with him. He's old so it's understandable that young one's could take him easier but even with his lineage, he's still saluted with respect especially by the young marines he trained during his younger years.

And there's Kaidou the Beast and Charlotte Linlin also known as Big Mom who were defeated by the rookies of the New World of Worst Generation. Many things have changed after 5 infamous pirates conquered the Grandline seas but there's the older famous pirates still roamed the seas like the former Emperor, Akagami Shanks and the infamous Whitebeard Pirates led by Marco the Phoenix, and other pirates remained but more hidden than usual.

Now the New Four Emperor of the Seas were still alive and feared like the Hearts Pirates led by the former Shichibukai and was known as the Surgeon of Death, Trafalgar Law; the Kid Pirates led by Captain Eustass Kid; The Bonney Pirates led by JewelryBonney and last is the former marine turned pirate, X-Drake. They have conquered the New World and were respected by every pirate all over the world but it was said that even with the four emperors leading the New World, a famous pirate crew still reigned the Sea, and it's the Straw-hat Pirates or simply the Pirates of Dreams who inspired young pirates who wants to wander the World.

Dadan smirked as her mind went somewhere and stopped when she got to her destination, she looked up and there she found it – the old tree house she loved so much. Tears brimmed out of her eyes when she remembered the memories that tree house held for years. Though it's small and unsteady for her it's the most beautiful tree house she had ever seen, now she knows that it's still waiting for its occupants to come home.

Maybe someday there will be…

"He's coming for you."

* * *

~A.S.L.~

_The best memories in the end of summer with you._

_I won't forget our hopes and dreams for the future._

_Believing that in ten years from now…I'll meet you again._

_Our meeting was a little sad._

_The wind blows along with the time._

_It was sad and lonely, we fought a lot…_

_Holding the tears back, smiling a thank you as we said our goodbyes…_

_From your heart till the end, so forever like this in our dreams_

_I'll never forget you._

_We went on many adventures inside our Secret Base._

* * *

~Song~

A man with a hat under a big tree looked up and saw a familiar tree house on its big branches, he smiled fondly as if he remembered something about the tree house so he climbed professionally in slowly he got inside the tree house that was built years ago.

Unchanged but never forgotten.

Everything in it were still there though the man could see that other creatures find to be their new home since the house practically emerged itself to the tree, having some green substances and leaves everywhere. The man's smile never faltered as he looked around the old worn house and closed his eyes.

He can still here the scrambling footsteps of little children who's building the tree house, they worked together and hard just build their own home and proved that they can fend for themselves without their guardians looking out for them.

It was memorable.

"How many years have passed now?" The man said smiling fondly. "I wished that we could go back in time like we were kids again…playing pirates and hooting money from anyone and anywhere, teasing Dadan, running from crazy Old man Garp, beating the beasts of the forest…and dreaming to be pirates in the future."

The man flopped down the grassy wooden floor and took out three Sakazuki cups with a bottle of brand sake. He placed them in front of him and opened the bottle of sake, pouring its contents onto the three cups.

"You know what I never imagined that I'm the one who'll come here after so many years, back then I thought that it was impossible but now I'm here. I hope that you two are okay wherever you are." He took one of the cups and lifted it up. "Might as well share this toast to you."

"The second pirate age isimpressive. But other things were still the same." He placed his hat beside him and grinned like a mad man, his blonde curly hair swayed. "It's been a while now!"

"I'm home!"

He heard the laugh of his two deceased brothers and a clanking sound of cups.

"Welcome home Sabo!" Ace grinned, his freckles making the expression better.

"You're home, Sabo!" Luffy laughed his trademark laugh and grinned also.

The three of them drank their sake at the same time.

"Hail to the brothers of the second Pirate King." Sabo placed again his black top hat on his head and leaned on the wooden wall.

It was a splendid life for them. The three demons of this forest have achieved their dreams and they are now history.

* * *

Did you expect that it's Luffy? Nah…I was planning to but…yeah I like twisting story yah know! The italic part is the small translation of the song it was summarized.


End file.
